the new girls
by thephantomismyfave
Summary: Two girls show up one who loves the phantom and the other who cant stand him but ehen stuff starts happening will the girls know what to do and HOW to get back home


The phantom was laughing at christine for her stupidity "you foolish woman"he said"have you know idea what will happen to your preciouse man if you choose him,i dare say it wont end well for you, " the evil in the poor man could show his heart was broken and his patience was slow. He looked at her and said make your choice" there it was those dreaded words. Christine looked from them both "i choose you" kisses the phantom but his love is to big to trap such a frail creature and thats why she was let go. Cassidy takes a breath "that girl should have chosen the hot phantom but i guess back then no one had brains

.

Jessica Checks her Phone Saying "are you done telling me about Something , I Could Care less about ' Cassidy hisses like a Cat and Says ' yes IM done'. Both Girls were returning back from there movie Which Jessica had begged Cass to See And after giving in Cass agreed. They get back to the house and walk inside, Jessica's Parents Smile at them as they walk Upstairs they Close the door to there room and cass lays on the bed and Says ' Want to Play Our Game ' Jess nods and they play for about 4 hours till it becomes 2:oo in the morning and Jess Says ' goodnight ' Cass walks downstairs and into her room and dresses for Bed thinking about the phantom as always .

The next day cass wakes up and looks around but Something isnt right Cass notices that She is on a very hard bed and there are paintings on the wall She thinks ' jess has no pictures let alone paintings Were AM I ! ' She tries to ignore it then Someone comes in Its a man he has long blond hair , Dark Blue eyes and he is wearing an old fashion 1980 light blue suit . He walks over to cass and says ' are you ok?' Cass looks at him and says' what ?' The young man looks worried and says ' are You Feeling ok?' Cass Stands up and sees that she is Wearing the white dress that Christine wore in the mirror scene She Says ' were am i and who are you?' The young man Walks over to cass and Says' did You hit your head when you fainted miss im Roul' Just then cass Relizes and She Says ' were Is JESSICA ?! ! ' . The man looks at her and says 'Miss do you mean meg ' Cass nods and Says ' Yes ' The man points to the Stage and cass gets Up and Walks to were he pointed Ignoring his Calls . Thinks ' I need to find Jess and find out how we got here in the first Place' .

Jess wakes Up and Stretches her arms hit a door and she says ' what the Fuck! 'Just then Jess looks up as She sees two men rush Pass her with a woman following behind them Jess Says ' Hey lady and the two men with her Can someone please tell me where I am and were the Hell my friend is ' The lady Stops and Says ' Young lady language like that Will not be tolerated ' Jess laughs and Says ' Listen Miss Chrissy if Cass Cant get me to Stop Cussing You as sure as Hell wont' Jess thinks ' How IN THE HELL did I know that this is Christine DAM cass talking about it everyday Sure got to me ' Jess looks Up and sees that the men are the Managers Cass has always hated Jess laughs and says ' So you two are the idiots ' The managers Look hurt and whisper to Christine ' who Is that ' Christine Shrugs and Says ' another dancer maybe ' Then Christine looks at Jess and Says ' what is your name ' Jess Smiles and Says ' Chrissy iM Jess and I already know to much about you and your ANGEL of Music ' At these words Christine looks around as if shes Seen a ghost Jess laughs and says' you have fun With that im going to find my friend ' .

Cass walks To the Stage and Sees no one is there She smiles and starts to sing ' Think of me think of me fondlywhen wev've Said goodbye ' She Stops and looks Up noticing a Shadow the shadow moves and cass continues ' 'when you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment Spare a thought for me ' She Stops again this time she hears a Voice it Says ' miss your Voice is amazing you are as talented as a young girl who I teach ' Cass smiles at this voice and replies in her best Voice ' MounSier thank you ' the Shadow moves closer to the stage and Says ' please due Continue ' Cass Curtsies and sings again . This time when she is done she turns around and there he is smiling at her Cass says ' Erick ' The man moves Closer to her and growls ' how do you know MY name? 'Cass smiles again and says ' In your biggest Fan I know everything about you, for example I know that you have a deformity on your face and You hide it with the Mask ' Cass points to the mask on the mans Face and then says ' your also A musical Genius , Architect , magition , and you are madly In Love with a Soprano named Christine ' At the sound of her name the phantom smiles but then glares at her and says ' Do I know you? ' Cass shakes her head and the phantom says ' How do you know So much about me then' Cass smiles and Says' your Very famouse everyone loves you and... ' She is interupted by the phantom who says ' Impossible no one likes me let alone Loves me... ' his Voice trails Off And Cass says ' Can you Show me your lair ? '

The phantom looks at her and Says ' fine but dont make a Sound and after this I wan't you to stay away from Christine when I want you miss... miss... ' Cass Smiles and Says' Miss Cassidy Rose at your service mounsier Erick ' The phantom continues and Says ' miss Cassidy your Voice can be trained and IM Willing to do it as long as you STOP ! calling me Erick I'm known as the phantom and that is it do you understand me ' Cass nods and takes his hand as he leads her down to his lair . After the tour he takes her back to the stage and Says ' we shall do Some singing tonight until then goodbye ' Cass curtsies as he bows to her and disappears into the shadows .After he knows She can't see him anymore he thinks ' am i falling for a diffrent girl ' goes back to his lair .

Jess curses as she sees a rat Scurry out in front Of her the lantern lighting up the dark hallway She says ' Somehow i managed to make it down to his lair SHIT ! ' She continues down the hallway till she makes it to the boat She laughs and says' lets try this it can be that hard Since Masky does it all the time Speaking of maskey he Should be here I mean im touching his boat may bey has not the best phantom 'She Gets in his boat and goes to his lair Once shes there She gets out and starts Searching around Laughing When she Sees Pictures, then she Says ' how can Cass LOVE this Guy he is So Obsessed With this Chrissy girl its unhealthy ' As She looks at the dress that the Phantom made for Christine a shadow moves behind her and slowly gets closer Suddenly her neck is being choked by a noose She says ' who the fuck ' She kicks behind her and the man drops he moans but gets back UP throwing her into a wall She sees who it is its a man with a white mask on his right Side of his face , Black Cape, Black gloves and a black Suit Jess laughs and Says ' look its masky

' The phantom growls and Says ' what in the Hell ! are you doing in my house ' puts his hands around her throat Jess Says ' Get your fucking! hands off me now! ' He presses harder and Jess Grabes a candlestick putting it Up to his face She Says' let me go now dude trust me If the other half of your face Gets burned Your Fucked and Chrissy wont want anything to do with you

' The Phantom lets her go and says' how do you know about my Christine'Jess laughs and Says ' my completely Obsessed friend and boy would She be nuts if She saw you 'The phantom looks confused and Says ' does she have brown hair ' Jess nods and Says ' yes' Phantom Continues and says ' hazel green eyes , not Very tall, a great Singer, ' jess nods and Says ' You could have stopped at the eyes but ok then' the phantom says ' I have seen her ' jess nods and Says ' Il bet She went nuts' The phantom Shakes his head and Jess Says ' meh cant expect it every time so masky Can You show me how to get the hell out of here' The phantom nods and goes to grab her hand Jess Pulls away and Says ' Just walk im not like them' The phantom leads her out and points to Christines room he Says' your friend will becoming tonight to sing for me if you want you can come see her' Jess nods and says 'whatever Masky ' She walks off as the Phantom Slips into the Shadows .

.

.

.

. ( nighttime)

Cass is wearing her dress The one that Christine wore for the mirror Scene , Cass Walks to Center stage where The phantom 's organ is Sitting, Slowly he emerges from out of the Shadows and says ' are you ready? 'Cass smiles and says ' Yes mousier phantom ' He sits down at his organ and Plays Cass sings as Jess listens and waits for the Song to end . When it ends Cass smiles at the Phantom and Jess Walks right onto the stage Saying ' masky thanks for the tip ' Cass squeals and says' your here OMG! ' hugs Jess and Says ' So you met him I see ' Jess nods and says ' It was not a good greeting but meh' Cass smiles and says ' Cant you say anything but meh were here in Paris With the opera ghost ' Cass Smiles and Says but which opera ghost theres Like 50 hmmm ' Cass circles him and says you are Surly not the Lonchany Phantom and not the horrer movie phantom , your build is big but not for Claud rains Phantom, your not the Play Phantom michael Crawford , and your not any other so that leaves Gerard butler and ramine hmmmmmm ' Cass circles him and says 'You have Slick black hair , your eyes are green but there is only 1 Way to determine this ' Cass stops Circling him and Says' mounsier Phantom I Would be honord if i could hear you Sing a Small balled'

The phantom nods and starts to sing ' wondering child so lost so helpless yearning for my Guidance ' Stops as Cass Smiles and Jess says ' Oh no! ' Cass yells and Jumps up and down as Jess face Palms, The phantom looks at them both Confused as cass says between yells' your GERARD BUTLER ! The phantom!' Squeals as Both the phantom and Jess put there hands up to their ears and Say ' Stop Squealing' Cass Stops and Jess Says ' you have officially Broken my eardrums thanks ' Cass blushes and Says' Im Sorry ' . The phantom looks at Jess then Cass and says ' O K Then So miss Jessica ' Jessica laughs and Says ' hey derpy tell MASKY not to call me miss' Cass smiles and Says ' mousier pleas Call her Jess or Jessica whichever you perfer mounsier'Jess rolls her eyes and Says ' STOP! acting so girly its disgusting '

The phantom nods and Says ' My apoligise Jessica ' Jess. Says ' Better now if you Will esquse me there is somthing i haven't done since i came here' covers her ears and lets out a bloodcurdling scream bringing the phantom To his nees saying ' Stop oh please STOP' Jess Stops and Says ' so Masky Were is Chrissy thought she is always On constant watch' Cass Slaps Jess on the arm still smiling at the phantom Jess Says' What ? and do not hit me ' Cass whispers 'Be nice to Gerry ' Jess rolls her eyes again and Says' Im sorry I hurt his feelings ' Sarcasticly She laughs and Says ' well masky and well derpy this has been fun but I think I'm gonna go find a way Out of here Or a nap yeh a nap first then find away out ' Jess leaves and cass and Phantom go back to there rooms.

. (The next day)

Jess wakes up and Stretches Saying ' God how can they sleep on these beds I feel Like im on rocks It hurts like hell but i did enjoy my nap' She looks up and Sees two women standing over her One of them says ' She can borrow my dress ' The woman holds a dress up to Jessica and Jess laughs Saying' no Chrissy IM fine with MY Jeans and Shirt ' Christine looks worried and says ' But you are not properly dressed ' Jess says' Here s a tip Chrissy I Do not care ' Christine says ' Please ' Jess laughs and Says' That only works on Your angel or as I Call him masky ' Christine gets up and Says' pleas esquse me meg 'christin walks quickly out as roul comes in and jess Says ' Oh hello fop So your the girl who is in Love With Chrissy Wow bad taste Chrissy ' Laughs as roul Says ' escuse me miss but did you Just Call me a fop ' Jess laughs and says' And a girl but your to Stuiped to relize that ' roul looks at meg and says Who is this ?' Meg says ' She says her name is Jessica and she is not From here ' Jess nods and says ' yep So Fop aren't you planning to take Chrissy to the ball tonight ' Roul nods and says 'yes' . Jess smiles and says'Bad idea dude haven't you heard of the opera Ghost ' Roul laughs and says' It is a myth' Jess Says' no you FOP ITS Real' She gets UP and walks out the door leaving Meg and Roul alone in the room .

. Cass Wakes Up and She feels Soft Fabric around her She Slowly gets up and Sees the music Box She smiles and says' oh mousier Phantom' The phantom Plays his organ as cass Walks over to him She says ' how old are you my good mounsier ' The phantom smiles and Says' 20 my dear' Cases holds back a squeal of delight She says ' IM 19 ' The Phantom smiles and says ' Your voice represents Your age ' Cass nods and Says ' Is the masquerade tonight? ' The Phantom Smiles and Says' yes and I was going to ask Christine to accompany me but... ' Turns around and he Continues holding cass's hand ' would you miss cass accompany me ?' Cass smiles and says ' mounsier eric i would be delighted to accompany you' Cases relies that She Said his name but he doesnt and Without thinking he leans into Cass and kisses her Cass kisses him back and finally he pulls away Saying 'IM sorry I didn't know what Came over me ' Cass Smiles and Says ' Its alright 'She thinks ' he kissed ME I have to tell Jess ' The phantom thinks 'I Love her and I kissed her I Want to do it again but later ' Smiles at Cases and Says' Why dont you go See your friend and when I need you i Will come get you my dear' Cass Smiles and says' Alright mounsier ' Cass leavs as he watches her go he Smiles.

.

.

. (the Masquerade )

Jess pulls her dress down More and says 'this thing is too fucking tight ' Cass ignores her complaining and says' Just wear it for one night ' Cass is wearing the pink dress that the phantom Picked out for her she tightens the dress more and Jess gasps Saying 'I cant breath ' Cass smiles and looks off dreamy to the Window Jess says 'oh what Gives IM complaining about everything and your being Silent ' Cass smiles and Says 'he kissed Me' Jess says 'Who ?' Cass smiles and looks at Jess' HE ' Jess Says' Oh So Masky kissed you meh It was going to happen ' Cass finishes getting dressed and applies makeup to herself and to Jess She says ' I want to look amazing for him ' Jess Says' why?' Cases looks at her like She is talking to a baby and Says 'Because its Gerard Butler and he is the Phantom !' jess rolls her eyes and Says' Yeh, Yeh, ' They finish Getting ready and Cass says ' well I will See you there' Jess Shakes her head and says going to See mask dude right' Cass nods and rushes off. Cass rushes to the phantom as he stands there in his red death suit he says 'my angel You look extravagant ' Cass smiles and says ' You look Handsom mounsier ' The Phantom takes her hand and they go to the ball .

(a way home)

The next day Cass wakes up in the soft tafetta bed that is the phantoms She smiles as She Stretches and gets up , She walks into the room where he is She notices that he is So busy writing his music that he does not notice her She Sneaks Up Behind him and puts her arm's around his neck , he Stops and turns around Saying ' MY Sweet angel I may have found away to get you and your friend home' Cass smiles and Says ' Yes mounsier' The Phantom continues Saying ' after the Don Juan Performance meet me with your friend at my lair make Sure you are not Seen and only come With Jessica NO ONE else ' Cass nods and kisses his cheek Saying ' until tonight mounsier phantom ' Cass releases her grip and leaves .

Jessica Stretches and Yawns slowly she puts on her cloths since madam giry and Meg didnt have any Normall Clothes She went Searching and found some of the Fop's Clothes. She had Just Started Putting her pants On when Meg Came rushing in frantic She stops and Screams Jess puts her hands up to her ears Saying ' what the Hell! Stop you are worse than derps' Meg finally stops and says ' why are YOU naked ' Jess snorts and Says' because clothes are Uncomfortable and is this a problem ' Meg nods and Says 'you have a nightgown'Jess again laughs and says ' not on your life meg ' Meg looks at her confused and Jess Says ' wow you are about as dum as Chrissy and her fop BF' Meg Says ' Do you mean roul vicomt de Chagney ' Jess Says ' yes roul Whatever blah blah you Just Said' Meg nods and says' Pleas hurry miss Jessica the . . ' Jess puts her hand up and says ' meg if masky couldn't Call me Jessica you can't as well ' meg looks confused and Says' you know about the opera Ghost Ohno! ' meg Starts screaming and saying What wi11 mother say ? ' Jess Yells ' SHUT THE HELL UP!' meg Stops and says ' goodbye' She rushes out the door and Jess Shrugs Saying ' Oh well ' Jess finishes Getting ready and walks out to the stage, she gets up on the stage and laughs as she sees cass come tword her, cass says "the phantom may have found a wayvto get us home" jess smiles and says" i knew he wasnt useless like everyone else so how do we get out of here?" cass smiles and says " after our don juan show he will lead us down to his lair and tell us " jess shrugs and says "ok" , she looks at cass and notices somthing cass has a bulge in her stomach and jess says through gritted teeth "

please tell me you are eating too much and thats not what i think it is" cass smiles and says "we have been here for a while... And i love him you know that... And he loves me...and well we have been seeing each other every night and he ... Couldnt resist so yes i am pregnant" the words hit jessica like a ton of bricks and in a blind fury she rushed to find the phantom, cass fololows her saying "Calm down" but jess doesnt hear her she makes it to the lair and she sees the phantom , in one swift movement she has him up against a wall saying " alright maskey im gonna say this once if you hurt cassidy or you hurt the child or if anything is to happen to cassidy ill make sure that you wont be able to stand or sing low notes for a while " she drops him and cass rushes over to him saying " erick are you alright?"

the phantom stands and says "im fine but did you have to tell her " cass nods and says "she would have figured it out somtime i couldnt keep it secrete " the phantom nods and brushes himself off he looks over at jess and says" jess i wouldnt even dream of hurting such a magnificent beauty such as cass " cass blushes and jess rolls her eyes saying " good unless you dont want children for the rest of ur life i suggest you keep that answer" the phantom quietly gulps and says"understood " he bows and holds cass, jess looks at them and says "cute now i have to go" the phantom nods and says "i will see you tonight" cass waves goodbye as jess dissapears from view.

(after don juan)

Jess yawns as she walks backstage she passes everyone who is starring at christine and phantom, she waits and sits down on the floor cass walks over to her and says quietly" he has no more feelings for her there all for me" cass smiles as the phantom glances at her and continues his walk with christine finally it ends and both walk backstage ,christine still in a trance smiles at him and leaves the phantom picks cass up and says " my dear how was it " cass smiles and says " lovely monsiure' The phantom Sets her down and Smiles at Jess who is Sleeping, He nudges her and She wakes up saying ' Is it Over? ' Cass nods and says ' yes now follow Us ' Jess Stands and stretches the phantom holds Cass's hand and they go down to his lair .

. (in his lair)

The phantom leads Cass to a bench by his organ and grabs his papers Jess sits on the floor declining the offer of a Chair he Sighs and Says' Ok I have been going over this in my head for a while and its been Very hard to come to this Conclusion but it Seems as if you two at the time you went to bed were thinking about the same thing therefor causing a twin telapathy Shred in the time So when you went to bed Since you were both thinning of The phantom of the opera You.. ' Jess intercepts him Saying ' maskey there is no way in Hell I was thinking of You ' The phantom looks at his papers and Says' deni all you want but I have the Proof that you were ' Jess rolls her eyes and Says ' keep talking' The phantom Smiles at cass and says ' as I was saying you Caused a Shred in the fabric of time therfore making you appear here in Paris 1887 now here is the best part All we have to do is think of the place we want to go and then go to bed then we will appear there '

Jess nods and Says ' wait why do you keep Saying WE it will only be me and Cass ' The phantom shakes his head and says ' my cass will not be without a husbon to help her I am Coming along , Jess sighs and says ' fine but you wont last very long ' Smiles at the phantom Who looks confused, The phantom nods and says' Its settled now if You wih esquse Me I have to tell my sweet Singer Christine' he smiles and leavs Cass watches as he goes and when he is out of her range She says ' want to see what he says to her? ' Jess Smiles and Says 'You are getting more like me good derps

' Cass leads Jessica over to Christine room and hides in another Secrete passage Cass sees the phantom behind the mirror then Christine Walks in She says ' master i am here for you' Jess laughs and cass hits her and signals her to be quiet The phantom nods and says ' my angel we Sang amazing tonight im Very pleased With Your voice ' Christine smiles and Says ' I Give my Soul for you My angel of music' The phantom smiles and Says ' My sweet Christine Your angel has loved your Soul but its now his time to depart back to heaven your voice is trained and you are ready ' Christine sighs and frowns She says 'no My angel Please Continue to teach me ' The phantom Sighs and says ' Your angel grows tired fair Christine he has Given you his soul to Power your Voice '

Christine smiles and says ' my angel I am ready to See you again please before You depart Mounsier ' Jess laughs quietly and Says' She is as bad as you ' cass hits jess again and Shushes her The Phantom Continues ' my Sweet Christine I grow tired but For you one last time' the phantom moves the mirror and Steps out Christine smiles and says 'master I have been with you For so long thank you for your teaching, ' the phantom Smiles and bows to her saying "angel it was your voice all along i only helped improve it' christine rushes to the phantom and hugs him saying "my angel erick thank you" kisses him on the cheek and says " i love you erick" the phantom smiles and says "christine i love you " cass smiles as erick hugs christine and rushes behind the mirror.

He comes around to where they are sitting and stops he says "were you to listening to us?" cass smiles and jess says " yeh maskey we were" cass hits jess but it doesnt faze her and she says" you have a girl so dont be throwing that love bull around to other women understood" the phantom laughs and says " i loved her but i couldnt say that to her i cant be her angel and say things like that iv learned what i should say and what i shouldnt say" cass smiles and hugs him saying " you mounsier always say the rite things" he leans down and kisses cass saying " i love you" jess makes a gaging noise and says "im going to bed see you two in the real world tomorrow" jess leavs and cass and phantom go to bed all thinking about the real world the phantom thinking about it due to what cass has told him about the real world soon they are all asleep then it happens.

They wake up back in the real world and...

If you want me to continue i need 20 reviews


End file.
